<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherein Relationships Are Complicated by dnyevrything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344858">Wherein Relationships Are Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything'>dnyevrything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Elementary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some deductions are a bit embarrassing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherein Relationships Are Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Sherlock wasn’t familiar with having others comment on his abilities of observation. He was just not used to so much…unabashed enthusiasm for the concept.</p><p>“Oh, oh!” shouted Boyle, a detective who seemed more keen to talk about food or his child than he did about actual detective work. “Do the Sarge. Do Gina! What can you tell about me and Gina?”</p><p>The woman in question glanced at him from behind a phone screen, thoroughly unimpressed with him and particularly annoyed with detective Boyle.</p><p>Sherlock glanced between the two of them, still waiting to meet with this precinct’s captain. “You have a familiarity that expands beyond the tension found between colleges. Though I admit I cannot fathom if you are ex-lovers or siblings.”</p><p>Boyle practically leapt in place. “We’re both!”</p><p>“Charles,” snapped Gina. It was the first thing in the precinct to provoke a response. The near riot when Sherlock had first entered had seen her indifferent at her desk, eyes on her phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>